


miniature  comforts

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: ARTWORK INSPIRED [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Artwork Inspired, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: But for now, until he could feel the warmth of his conjunxes frames, Drift would accept these miniature comforts with nothing more than a soft ex-vent and smile, blissfully falling into recharge, knowing that when he onlined they would be here, and it would be perfect like it always managed to be





	miniature  comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1BloodandTeeth3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BloodandTeeth3/gifts).



>  
> 
> [INSPIRED BY THIS ARTWORK](https://mountain-ghouls.tumblr.com/post/185682798061/drift-hates-sleeping-alone-especially-when)  
> 

It wasn't often Drift was given off-time, especially when his captain (and lover) often got into shenanigans that took both himself and Ultra Magnus to contain, and Rodimus had taken notice. He had cornered Drift on the bridge, spoiler softly flap-flap-flapping as he blocked the doorway like an angry child, chuffing and puffing out his armor every time Drift would try to move him, meeting his partner's gaze with determined optics and a sly smile. Drift gave an ex-vent of his own before approaching Rodimus, standing chassis-to-chassis with him before raising his servos to cradle the firey mechs helm, dimming his optics before softly 'bonk'ing their helms together, fangs peeking out past his dermas when he gave a smile of his own

"Alright, you stubborn speedster," Drift chuckled out, "you win. I won't go on the bridge, but I gotta ask why you're oh-so-determined to keep me away, did you do something you're trying to hide from me?"

Rodimus gave a soft hum as he playfully nuzzled Drift's helm before pulling back just enough to look down into the samurai's optics. "You've been working hard, babe, and even Magnus agrees you need a break. Ratch is still on shift and will be for a few more cycles, but he'll keep you company until Magnus is done shoving data-pads down my throat" the speedster explained, optics softening as he caught sight of Drift's relaxed finials, the white sensors lowered to the 'almost-but-not-quite-submissive' stance. "It'll do your frame good to actually get recharge for once, _and_ I'm giving you permission to steal my special pillows" the prime purred

Drift couldn't help but roll his optics with a smile at Rodimus' words, the 'special pillows' being obscenely soft cushions that were created by Perceptor (and Brainstorm) for the purpose of allowing Rodimus to comfortably lay on his back without putting too much pressure on his spoiler-mount. "How generous of you" Drift snorted, pulling away from Rodimus and pivoting on his heel, broadcasting ' _LOVE-APPRECIATION-ADORATION-LOVE_ ' into his EM field as he heard the prime laughing, the sound fading the farther Drift walked down the ship's corridors

It wasn't long before Drift was standing in front of the hab-suite he and his lovers shared, and while outside there was no indication that the three mechs were residing there, inside it was a completely different story. For starters, the berth was large, it had to be to house two speedster frames _and_ a medic, but Drifts favorite part was how padded the berth was. It supported his own kibble as well as Rodimus', plus the soft sigh Ratchet would give after a long day in Medi-Bay was always nice to hear. Secondly, there were countless star maps, crystals, and various medical supplies scattered around. The hab-suite was messy, varied, and felt like safety and home and reminded Drift that the two mechs he cared most about were _his_

Ex-venting softly as he stepped inside, the samurai waited until the metal doors slid shut before digging into his sub-space and pulling the two plush dolls free, a miniature Rodimus and Ratchet. Holding them both close to his chassis, Drift wandered closer to the berth and smiled at the neatly-made berth, giving a small chuckle as Rodimus' pillows were miraculously located in his spot. ' _That sly medic..._ ' he thought to himself, letting his engine kick on in a purr as he placed the plushes down, pulling back the blankets just far enough for him to crawl between them. Grabbing the plushes, he leaned back against the mountain of pillows before holding the mini-Rodimus to his spark and the mini-Ratchet to his chassis, smiling down at them both before letting his helm fall back with a content ex-vent

Never, not once in his long life, did Drift ever hope to think he'd have two wonderful conjunxes, let alone a prime or the greatest medic to ever live. Yet, here he was, waiting for them to get off-shift so they could all recharge together, Drift smooshed between the two frames as Rodimus' engine would kick on in a purr and Ratchet's frame would rattle the way only a worn frame could, and they would both be there when Drift would wake from recharge. They would both whisper ' _I Love You_ 's and ' _Good Morning Lover_ 's and hold him tight and Ratchet would leave the two speedsters to fetch morning energon, parting only after forehelm kisses were exchanged (and even then, never leaving for long)

But for now, until he could feel the warmth of his conjunxes frames, Drift would accept these miniature comforts with nothing more than a soft ex-vent and smile, blissfully falling into recharge, knowing that when he onlined they would be here, and it would be perfect like it always managed to be


End file.
